The primary objective of this research projects is to study the role of brain monoamines in brain. Research continues to involve a series of studies to investigate the pharmacology of centrally-acting drugs, control of hehavior, and the function of hormones in the CNS. presently 6-hydroxydopamine is being used as a tool to study neurochemical correlates of behavior with particular emphasis on the role of catecholamine fibers in specific functional systems that are abnormal in depression. The use of electrical stimulation of restricted brain loci have been particularly helpful to the understanding of inhibitory systems in brain. Prompted by the finding that TRH has central actions, attention is being directed toward better understanding of these results by examining the interaction between TRH and other centrally acting drugs. It is hoped that this approach will assist in our understading of the role of certain mediators in the symptoms of mental disease.